thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baku-Cool
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lightning Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ji Robinson (Talk) 03:26, October 22, 2011 Re:Rules The Code of Conduct. To sum it up, just don't vandalize, try not to bully/bother other people if they don't want you to, and don't post porn, or naked people. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 01:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks. I hadn't noticed! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 04:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: AOD No, he appears in Season 4 only. So it wouldn't make sense for him to be the main A. for S3. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 22:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may. Actually you have 105+ edits. So yes, you may. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 03:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Character Ah..hello Max. Would you like to create your own character ? Savage and Aqua have theirs. Your the only one left out. Would you like a character ? If you need/want a BD picture, feel free to go here, and scroll down to the mdeia section for an avatar picture. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 00:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) NOT-NOW first off, I'll help you when I get the time. My dad didn't pay the wi-fi bill and I'm scraping by at a starbucks right now. I'll be back when my dad gets enough money to pay this god damn bill. In english, a couple days or so. -_-" Number 2, FSB broke a f*cking limb in his body, so he REALLY can't do anything, like ya know... TYPE. FSB,is expected to be able to at least type without pain in the next 7 or 9 days. Later baku. Stay cool and happy holidays. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks It's not Ryuuga, it's Helios. Thanks, though. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!]] 19:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Front Page I added the main characters, or so to speak. Btw my arm is getting better. [[User:Firestormblaze|'''You've crossed the]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 17:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) BC..that was two months ago. You don't expect me to book AOH, for something that happened in October, right. Besides, I have no need to block him, or Bendo. AR was semi-harassing AOH, and they talked about it. Bendo liked AOH's comment, and the outcome of the event. My pooint is, that's all old news. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get em' next time. If you do, make sure it's recent. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 19:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thanks for apologizing. And yeah, I can make those two. I'll update my message here with the pics once I have them done. AquosFD.png AquosTD.png There's the pics, do what you want with them. :::- After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 22:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll add the status bar to your page, in a minute. Tell me what color you want it. Do you want BD, or Anime pictures of Daftorix? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 22:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I would, but it's designed for Magmeus's actual look. Magmeus is basically designed to be the only Vertexx having a red and black color scheme (all others are orange and red). I could see if I can make a different version, but no, that pic is for Magmeus only. :::- Le BendoLe TalkLe Blog 23:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't EVER do that First off, he lives with his GRANDparents, and second, don't EVER do that. He has done NOTHING to you guys, recently. So knock it off, or I knock you off, got it? I'm tired of this, LEAVE HIM ALONE. You do pointless things, that aggravate him, and cause him to retaliate, and it's an on going cycle to HELL. You will stop this. I don't care what you have to say nymore, the blog was enough. No more! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, AOH doesn't change for ANYBODY. So your wasting your time, and effort. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 00:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forbidden Nope, that's one of mine. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 00:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I closed commenting because it was going to become a flamefest. EEK FORGOT MY SIG! Kyle Message me 02:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) NIGGA WTF?! May I ask WHY you used my image without asking?! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 01:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:YO Can't help you, ask Ji, he's good with that kinda stuff. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!]] 06:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) About your admin rights. I have to think about it. I have enough of active admins. (Ji, Kyle, Bendo, and myself) We don't get any trolls, or vandals. (That's very, '''VERY rare) True you have been a great editor. Though, I'll have to think about it. Oh, and I don't sleep. I meditate, but I constantly check on my wiki. (Day, and night) If Im not on, Saber usually is. If he's not, some is. Like, Bendo, Ji, or someone. Once again, I will think about it. Give me a week. Oh, and I have to talk with the other admins. (Attribute Master is hardly active, so at this point his doesn't count) [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 02:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Since we already have 5 admins, and one is curently non-active. You are a temporary admin. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. I am greatful 4 U giving me that welcome ^_^- "Aquos Boss 19 21:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC)"